1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fluid dispensers and containers and, more particularly, to bottles and the like which may be filled from the bottom thereof and to systems for charging the bottom fillable bottles with a fluid or the like.
2. Background of Related Art
Typically, bottles are filled with fluid through an opening formed near or at a top end thereof. The opening may then be closed with a cap which must first be removed in order to dispense the fluid from within the bottle, or closed with a dispensing cap which may be selectively opened in order to dispense the fluid from within the bottle without the dispensing cap being removed therefrom. The dispensing cap facilitates and expedites access to the fluid and dispensing of the fluid from the bottle.
However, the process of filling and closing the bottle is still relatively slow and inefficient. In order to fill the bottle, the cap must be removed, the bottle filled with the fluid, and the cap replaced on the bottle to close the bottle and prevent loss of the fluid therefrom.
A need exists for bottles which may be quickly and easily filled or charged with fluid, with or without removing a cap therefrom.
A need also exists for systems for charging and/or recharging empty or spent bottles with fluid in a facile and efficient manner.